Demigod Physiology
Power to have the traits and abilities of Demigods, either through Power Inheritance as one of their parents is a god, or unlocking a dormant power in a species'. Lesser version of Transcendent Physiology, possible result of Evolution/Ascension, and a power that accompanies Higher Consciousness. Also Called *Demigod Mimicry Capabilities The user can gain the powers and traits of Demigods, mythological beings with partial, or lesser divine status. There are three forms of this power, with the user being able to assume only one: *Type I: Minor deities that are the weakest in the hierarchy of divine beings, also called "Physical Gods" due to the fact that they are usually limited to physical form. (This type of demigods are similar to powerful Meta-Humans.) *Type II: Mortal-God hybrids: people who gained this power through the union of a divine being and a mortal, their power will depend on their divine parent and what area they control. *Type III: Mortals who somehow became gods, or beings with power that approaches those of the gods even though they are not gods themselves. Applications *Superhuman Physiology **Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality. **Supernatural Condition ***Superhuman Durability ***Superhuman Endurance ***Superhuman Invulnerability ***Superhuman Regeneration ***Superhuman Speed ***Superhuman Strength ***Superhuman Senses Variations *'Type I:' Powers of the minor deity depend both of the pantheon they belong and the deity they serve (if they do): if they serve others their power tend to be lesser variant of their master, or very specific one. If they don't serve others their powers tend to be on the sphere that is unimportant for the pantheon as a whole. *'Type II:' Users with divine parentage tend to have similar powers as their parent, but in lesser scale: see Mythical Mimicry Variations for examples, but remember that divine inheritance is a fickle thing: Zeus was father for both Dionysus who gained powers concerning wine and insanity, and Heracles who was simply extremely strong. *'Type III:' Those who become demigods by their own effort may gain just about any abilities, given that they usually were powerful individuals even before their ascension, some possibilities including: **Extrasensory Perception: Will develop an incredible sixth sense. **Higher Consciousness: Will gain a higher form of perception as a result of advanced development. **Flight: Gain the ability to defy gravity and fly at supersonic speeds. **Reality Warping: Wielder will gain the limited power to control the four main forces. ***Matter/Energy Manipulation: User will be able to manipulate molecules at an advanced level.He/She will be able to affect the forces of matter to conjure or destroy object at a molecular level.Wielders can also conjure energy and manipulate it in a variety of ways. ****Automolecular Manipulation: Control your own molecules to enhance physical factors. ****Creation: Shape molecules to create nearly any desired thing. This can be accomplished in two ways. One way is by merely thinking of the desired object and the laws of physics making it automatically. The second way is thinking of the desired object and being given the "blueprints" for it through psychic means. ****Destruction: Disrupt molecular structures to destroy nearly anything. ****Element Manipulation: Reshape molecules to conjure different elements and use it for almost any purpose. ****Energy Manipulation: Conjure forms of energy and use them for various effects. *****Electricity Manipulation: Conjure powerful electric energy powerful enough to destroy buildings. *****Fire Manipulation: Conjure pyric energy to make solar level heat. *****Light Manipulation: Create amounts of light that rival supernovas. *****Quantum Manipulation: Create various energy sources to refresh if needed. *****Radiation Manipulation: Make large amunts of radioactive energy that could destroy cities. *****Sound Manipulation: Project sonic energy to disorient, or kill enemies. ***Time/Space Manipulation: Can connect to the Chronal and Spatial forces and travel anywhere at anytime in history. **Telekinesis: Will be able to move objects at a sub-atomic level with the mind alone. Associations *Nephilim Physiology Limitations *May or may not be immortal. Known Users *Perseus (Clash of the Titans/Greek Mythology) *Achilles (Greek Mythology) *Hercules'' (Greek Mythology)'' *Theseus (Greek Mythology) *Cu Chulainn (Irish Mythology) *Demigods (God of War) *Hercules'' (Marvel)'' *Demigods (Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series) *Rain (Mortal Combat) *Daegon (Mortal Combat) *Taven (Mortal Combat) *Kratos (God Of War Series) *Cenarius (Warcraft) *Demigods (Warcraft) Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Mimicry Category:Article stubs Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Powers by type Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Article stubs Category:Rare power